


Prompt: Sherlock&Greg: Easy Person

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You don't have to lie, Lestrade. I know I'm not an easy person.”“None of us are, Sherlock. We all have bad days.”





	Prompt: Sherlock&Greg: Easy Person

**Half the names on the list had already been crossed off** and Greg was getting frustrated. Half the day had been wasted, going across London to talk to people and they weren't getting far. How could a person be so invisible that nobody had noticed she'd gone missing? It was just too sad to think about and Greg got back into his car, slamming the door a bit harder then he should.

“We'll get there, Lestrade. It's only the second day of our investigation.”

“Yeah, and we still know nothing! We've been talking to people for 4 hours and we still don't know shit about her, Sherlock! How is that possible?!” He looked away, irritated by the way he'd snapped at Sherlock. He knew the man was right, it was still early days, the forensic team had just started with the body and Greg hoped that would shed some more light on the situation.

“Have you eaten something, Lestrade?”

“If you give me a Snickers, I will slap you.”

“Sorry?” Sherlock frowned and Greg couldn't help but smile at that, of course, the man didn't understand his reference, he hardly ever watch television. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hear before putting on his seatbelt and gesturing to Sherlock to do the same.

“I know a good place not too far from here. Are you hungry Sherlock? You usually don't eat during a case, right?” Greg asked, not able to hide his disapproval about that fact. The man wasn't skinny, but he didn't have much reserve on him either and Greg had never understood Sherlock's reasons for barely eating while at work. How the man didn't faint on a daily basis was beyond Greg.

“I could eat something. Not too greasy, it slows me down and makes it hard for me to think.”

“I don't think anything slows you down, Sherlock. That brain of yours-” Greg stopped, shaking his head before starting the car and going out on the road.

“It's not that special, Lestrade. My brain.”

“I think most of the people who know you will disagree.” Greg risked a glance at Sherlock, not understand the man's expression as he looked out the front window.

“Maybe. But it's not as important as other things.”

“Like what?”

The light turned red and Greg stopped, turning to Sherlock with confusion. The man shrugged a shoulder, his voice soft when he responded, seemingly miles away as he kept his eyes on the road in front of them.

“Things like compassion. Kindness. Patience. Social skills.”

“You have those.”

The light changed and Greg couldn't see Sherlock's expression but the huff that filled the car made it clear the man didn't believe him.

“You don't have to lie, Lestrade. I know I'm not an easy person.”

“None of us are, Sherlock. We all have bad days.”

Greg found a parking spot not too far from where they needed to be and silence settled when he cut down the engine, opening up his seatbelt.

“You are.” Sherlock turned his head, watching Greg with intense focus and Greg swallowed, suddenly feeling trapped. “You're an easy person.”

“Well, thanks, Sherlock. I'll put that on my resume.” Greg raised an eyebrow, still not sure how they'd gone from talking about work to this. Sherlock wasn't known for making conversation, especially not about things like this and Greg didn't know how to deal with it.

“That's not- I didn't mean it as an insult.” Sherlock frowned, biting his lip in frustration and Greg reached out his hand to touch the man's shoulder, making Sherlock look at him.

“I know, Sherlock. I was just kidding.”

“I like working with you.” Sherlock blurted out, his cheeks turning a dark pink and Greg's heart fluttered inside his chest, slowly dropping his hand from the man's shoulder.

“I. Well, thank you, Sherlock. I like working with you too.”

“Why?” Sherlock's frown was getting deeper, his cheeks looking like they were on fire and Greg blinked, for a moment lost for words.

“I. Well,” He stopped, feeling awkward by the whole situation but wanting to say something to help Sherlock. The man clearly looked uncomfortable, as if already regretting the turn this conversation was taking.

“Is it just for my brain?” Sherlock asked, a hint of strain in his words as he looked back out the window, his body tense. “Do you tolerate me because I'm a genius and see things others don't?”

“Sherlock, I-”

“Do you secretly dislike me just as much as the rest of the team but you can hide is because of your training as a DI? Did you allow me to work with you because Mycroft throws money at it?”

“Now, wait a minute.” Greg started to speak but Sherlock just talked over him, as if not even realizing Greg was sitting next to him, hearing every word. Greg's mouth fell open as Sherlock continued, a range of emotions going through him from disbelief to sadness to anger and he tried cutting Sherlock off again, stopping the nonsense but the man just kept going. Now that he'd started, he couldn't seem to stop.

“Normal really... Why would you otherwise work with me if not for some sort of reward? Maybe Watson did have a point and you do want sexual favors from me in the near future? I told him it was absurd, with my drug history and clear lack of prospects... Not to mention that you can choose from a large arrange of people, male and female, so you wanting to bed me is totally -

 

 

“STOP!” Greg's voice pushed against the windows, finally breaking through Sherlock's river of words. The man's mouth closed with a snap, his face turning red as he watched Greg with wide eyes, blinking rapidly.

“You.” Greg swallowed, trying to calm down the onslaught of emotions going through him, Sherlock's words leaving a nasty taste in his mouth as he looked at the man. “You can't be serious?” He wasn't sure if that's what he'd wanted to say, but the words were out now and he raised an eyebrow when Sherlock just sat there, cheeks warm, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing again like a fish.

“That's what you've been thinking all along? That I tolerate you because Mycroft threw money at it or because I want to _sleep_ with you?”

“I told Watson she was wrong and Mycroft would-”

“Sherlock.” Greg raised a hand, seeing it tremble and he put it back down, making it into a fist as he took a deep breathe and released it slowly.

_That Watson!_

Greg shook his head, seeing that Sherlock had turned his head to watch out the front window. They looked out unto the street for a while and then Greg turned to face Sherlock again, placing his hand briefly on his knee to catch the man's attention.

“You're wrong.”

He shook his head again when Sherlock opened his mouth.

“You're wrong.” Greg started again, keeping his eyes on Sherlock, letting the man see for himself that he was speaking the truth. Sherlock's eyes took in every little detail, his cheeks flushing deeper as the seconds went on.

“I.”

“Mycroft did offer me money, the second day you showed up at one of my crime scenes. I kindly told him to fuck off.” Greg smiled as Sherlock smirked at that, his body relaxing a fraction.

“You're not an easy person,” Greg grinned, seeing the eye roll it earned him. “At the beginning, I wanted to strangle you almost every day. But well, you grew on me.”

“I grew on you?”

Greg shrugged as Sherlock gave him a disbelieving look. He couldn't quite explain it himself.

“You didn't take any money from Mycroft?”

“No.”

Sherlock's answering smile warmed Greg's heart, wanting to ruffle the man's curls but he controlled himself just in time. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

“And you don't want to sleep with me?”

“No.”

“Too bad.”

“Sorry, what?” Greg blinked, sure he'd imagined the last few seconds of their conversation but Sherlock looked at him through his lashes, face a deep red as he breathed out loudly.

“I wouldn't object to you sleeping with me.”

“You-You wouldn't- What?” Now Greg felt like a fish, his mouth opening and closing as Sherlock lifted his head, meeting his gaze full on and it almost knocked the air out of him.

“You know I don't like to repeat myself, Lestrade. I know you find me acceptable as a bed partner, I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking.”

“Sherlock, I.”

Greg's heart skipped a beat, feeling like a fool for thinking he'd been discreet. Sherlock placed a hand on his knee, squeezing it lightly and Greg suddenly felt too hot, eyes drawn to Sherlock's lush lips.

“Your pupils have dilated and I'm fairly certain your pulse is up. You also can't keep your eyes off my mouth so it's clear you're thinking about-”

Greg stopped him with a kiss, a flare of pride going through him as Sherlock let out the most wonderful sound, melting into it, trying to get closer to Greg. He ran his fingers through Sherlock's curls, cock coming alive as their tongues met and he couldn' stop the smirk when Sherlock blinked rapidly again when they parted, his eyes still closed.

“Are you still hungry, Sunshine?”

The tiny gasp reaching him made his grin even bigger, stroking Sherlock's heated cheek as the man came back to his senses, looking wonderful and beautiful.

“V-Very.”

Greg kisses Sherlock again, his whole body on fire by the time they parted, hands trembling as he started the car again, looking at Sherlock and smiling like an idiot when the man nodded.

“Take me to bed, Lestrade.”

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably never get tired of writing about these two, talking and finding out they both want each other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
